A Trip Through Dimensions (A YuGiOh Real World Crossover)
by stephen.vaught1
Summary: A younger duelist by the name of Stephen, is a skilled user with some of his decks. However one day he would wake up and see much more then he thought was real. Opening his eyes he would see duel monsters flying outside of his window as reaches for his decks he would see the cards blank. On his bed is a note that says welcome to duel world.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

(Hey, this is Stephen. Thanks for choosing my story and enjoy!)

Sitting at a table with a deck of cards next to him, a younger duelist would be staring face first at a field full of dragons with a smirk.

"Hmm.. Impressive first turn. A Blue Eyes Ultimate, Hope Harbinger, and Chaos Max. Very impressive" A very light-hearted smile as if to show that he was used to this. "However not good enough, because I play your worst nightmare!"

As the duelist says this he draws a card from his deck and looks over his hand, "Alright not bad.. Let's see.." Grabbing a card with his other hand he would summon a monster. "Go Whelp! This little buddy of mine allows me to add any destructive sword card from my deck to my hand." Grabbing his deck as he looks through the cards seeing what would help him the most. "I'll add to hand Dragon Buster Destructive sword."

As he shuffles his deck with a smile, he would check his hand and with a calm and smooth action. He would tribute Whelp in order to summon Buster Blader. "Worried yet for the safety of your dragons?" With a grin on his face, "If not you better be! I equip from hand the card I added, lets go Dragon Buster!" As he does a baby dragon holding Buster Blader's iconic sword would appear next to buster blader and then jump up onto his shoulder giving Buster the new sword. "Now don't worry this doesn't hurt you yet but it will in a second, cause I'm gonna activate his effect which allows me to summon a dragon of my own. Now I'm gonna snychro summon my friend. Come forth from the Castle Of Dragon Souls, Buster Dragon!"

As the duelist finishes his line, a giant bird like dragon appears in the place where Buster Blader and Dragon Buster where. And with a roar he looks at the three dragons, "Now buster dragon, resurrect your master! Buster Blader!" And with a swift landing the dragon would crover his body in his wings as a light would appear and then slowly disappear as he flies off the ground. In his place Buster Blader would look up with a cocky smirk. "Now since all you run is dragons, I'm gonna activate another card from my hand, and it allows me to fuse with one of your dragon! So go Buster Fusion!" As the spell starts Busters eye's turn a dark red as he looks at Chaos Max and a dark hole opens beneath both of them sending them to the grave.

"It seems my tribute was taken, so now nightmare of dragons arise! Buster Blader the Dragon Destroyer Swordsmen!" As the sounds of scraping bone could be heard a massive warrior in white armor would drop onto the battle field from a ray of light; slowly looking up with a distaste oh his face, he would raise his sword to the dragons as they slowly started feeling themselves get pulled to the floor.

"Now for the next part of Buster's new abilities, he gain a thousand attack points for every dragon you have in play. So field and graveyard power up my slayer."

The other duelist eyes widen, "But that would make him over 10,000 atk points! But how?"

With a non-caring smirk the Buster Blader would look at his user and with a calm voice, "So Stephen should we finish this up?"

With a nod, Stephen would turn his attention back to the last two dragons now in defense mode their wills finally cracked under the immense pressure that Buster Blader let off. "Buster Blader go ahead and kill Hope Harbinger!" As a sudden dash could be seen Hope Harbinger's head would roll onto the floor as Buster would land back on his feet with a bored expression, looks back at Stephen, and then to the other duelist he would sigh as the sounds of the life point meter would hit zero.

Stephen, smiles as he shakes his opponents hand. "Your getting better man, last time we duel you didn't even get blue-eyes on the field. Now you got some of the boss monsters. So keep up the good work Luna."

Luna sighs, "You know I had a lot more fun then I used to. Thanks I'll make sure to take your advice more!" Kisses Stephen on the cheek as she takes a step back, "I got to go.. my class starts in about.." Looks at watch, "OH CRAP! It just started!" As she runs out the room with a childish laugh. As he watches her leave, he would sigh as he sits back down and looks around the now empty room.

"Wow nice job guys, you kicked some ass" Looking at his deck, he would lean back with a sigh; "I'm surprised we didn't even need the others to make everything happen." Looking around he would close his eyes as he kicked his feet up and relaxed. "Well at minimum I have three hours to kill so might as well take a nap. Slowly closing his eyes he would smirk as sleep would slowly take over his body.


	2. Chapter 2: The Duel Monsters World

(Thanks guys if you made it this far in my little story so far! Any suggestions or monsters you want to see let me know!)

Stephen would slowly start awaking up from his nap, rubbing his eyes then stretches.

"Man that felt great honestly, ah.. what time is it?" Only two hours passed since his last duel, he would get up looking around the room. "No one yet? I thought people should have been getting here by now?" Grabbing his deck he would sigh and then would crack his back; he would start looking his cards over as panic would start to set in.

"Why are all my cards blank?" Looking around to make sure no one else was here, "Okay guys come on out, you got me. Seriously now give me my cards back.." Looking around he sees no one and hears no responses. Starting to get worried he begins to look around the room, then behind the wall with the soda machines, then out in the hall leading towards the class rooms, and then he would go upstairs towards the teachers/ guidance counselors offices.

"No one.. what the hell? There has to be someone around here.." As Stephen finishes his last sentence he hears foot steps coming up the stairs. "Oh finally someone to tell me what the hell is going on right now." As he walks towards them, he freezes dead in his tracks staring him right in the face was a six foot man with a green suit on, "What the hell is going on right now.." Taking a couple steps backwards Stephen would just continue to stare dumbfounded. "Jinzo, but how the hell are you here? Your a flipping playing card?"

Jinzo stared blankly through his goggles as he raised his hands and a dark orb appeared in them, "I'm sorry player but you shouldn't be here. This a world of monsters, no mortals allowed." With a slow movement the orb would be pushed from Jinzo straight towards Stephen, dropping to the floor Stephen would see the orb go over his head and then quickly get up and start to run away. Jinzo climbs up the last few steps as he begins to pursue Stephen, "Come on Stephen, it won't hurt. You'll be erased before you know what happened."

Panting as he throws open doors and trying his best to get away from the crazed duel monster, Stephen looks around. "Okay what the hell am I supposed to do? I don't have my cards or anything.. and I'm losing ground quickly in comparison to flipping Jizno over there.." Grabs a pipe from off a wall with a sort of grim expression and tired movement, "My last ditch effort is a pipe to hit him.." As he quickly hugs the wall to remain hidden he hears the loud foot steps of Jizno moving towards him. In his head, 'If this doesn't work Jizno will kill me..' Taking one deep breath Stephen would watch the shadow advance on him , 'Please work!' As he sees Jizno's hand grab the side of the wall Stephen steps out swinging the pipe as hard as he could towards his face knocking Jizno clean off his feet as he lands with a heavy thud. "Holy shite that worked!" Dropping the pipe Stephen would look around for somewhere else to run to but before he could he would turn to see the monster inches away from him.

"Stephen, now you will be erased" Jinzo placing a hand on Stephen's chest and back not allowing him to go anywhere; as bright yellow sparks slowly converge on his body. "Now begone!" A bright flash and as Stephen tenses up waiting for death, he would be sitting there for a few seconds then he would look up to see a headless Jizno and his body slowly fall to the ground. Behind him a purple warrior with a sword covered in blood, looking at him with a relived smile. "My master, I made it in time!" Putting his sword on his back.

Stephen's eyes widen as he feels tears go down his checks, "Oh my god.. its you Buster! Thank you so much!" As he falls to the floor, exhausted mentally having to come to terms with death and then being pulled away at the last second, Stephen would wipe his eyes looking at his friend. "How did you know I was here?"

Buster, "Simple. Your my master and you activated the card Emblem of the Destruction Sword at the final moments of your life summoning me here." Casually looking at the dead body next to him, Buster would pick it up and throw it out a window as the sounds of dragons roaring would fill the room. "Good thing too, I hate this asshole; hes been hiding from me for some time. He has been killing almost everyone who enters this world."

Stephen just watching with his mouth open slightly, trying to process what all has happened. "So wait your saying is this some kind of other world? Also others have came here before me?" The sound of confusion clear in Stephen's voice as well as fatigue from the running. As he stands and walks over to the window he looks over towards Buster Blader.

Sighing as he feels Stephens gaze, "Yes master, it is the world of duel monsters. Those of extreme dueling talent sometimes come here by accident, others have come here to rule over the land, some came here to do nothing more then to escape their boring lives. Secondly yes many have, most of them older then you however." Looking around in case other monsters heard the fight. "Master, sorry, but may I suggest we get a move on. When monsters die the shadow lich comes to get them, and if he senses that your here he will kill you and there's not much I can do about that."

Stephen looks towards Buster, "Well by all means let's not be here when he gets here shall we?" As he walks through the door his friend, Buster Blader, following closely behind him.


	3. Chapter 3: The Woods

Stephen panting as they track miles through what seemed like an unending plains land. "Buster.." Collapsing due to fatigue, "What are we doing here?".

Buster turns to look at his friend with a calm look, "I'm trying to get away from the school you came to this world through. The shadow reaper is already there and long since left. Now if we can get a couple extra miles between us and it, I'd say we can rest for a bit." Looks at the sky and with a heavy sigh buster again looks at the land in front of him. "You can't move can you?"

Stephen turns to look at buster, "No I'm sorry.. my body is shot.." Stephen grabs the water canteen off his pack and presses it against his lips, cracked and dry they welcomed the water; as he hangs his head shortly after trying to work up the will to stand. Shortly after Stephen stands up his feet burning and blistered, "Alright Buster you said a couple more miles. Lets do this!"

Buster looked worried but his mask hiding his expression, "Alright just don't push yourself, okay? If you collapse like that again we are stopping for the night, "Got it?" As he looks around once more to make sure everything is okay and they can advance without issue.

"Yeah sure Buster, but lets keep going till I do!" Stephen starts walking forward as the sounds of dragons and bird call can be heard in the background. "Buster.. ah you brought something up earlier at the school. Something about Jizno and how he was helping a group of people?"

Buster sighs, "Now is not the time to discuss such things. I'll tell you when we get back to my house." A stern tone in the response which almost sounded rehearsed. Walking forward he didn't try to say more on the subject as he would proceeded in silence. Stephen following closely behind Buster lagging a little behind due to the leg span differences. Both men looking forward at the slowly disappearing day sky, night was approaching and on the horizon the obvious signs of a heavily forested area which would be seen grow larger quite quickly. "Stephen, lets make camp. I would rather not deal with the forest till day, many creatures inhabit that land. Some friendly others not so.." The sounds of dogs barking would cut the last bit of his sentence off as hounds run straight at the two of them. "STEPHEN INTO THE WOODS NOW!" Drawing his sword he would quickly kill two of the hounds with a quick but strong motion. There bodies cleaved in half as they drop from their attacks on the warrior; shortly after a demonic looking creature would walk towards Buster with a whole pack of dogs by his side.

The creature opening his mouth to speak as the dogs quite down, "Buster Blader! I knew you betrayed your company of soldiers. Now you stand between us and a player. You know what the punishment is for those who are caught defending such people, and I use that term loosely." With a smile the air around the two of them begins to brighten as a bright orb gets sent straight up towards the night sky, Buster knew what that was calling. Kicking up a large pile of dirt to cover his escape Buster would run towards the woods were Stephen would be trying to figure his way through.

"Stephen watch your left side!" Stephen turning to see Busters sword fly inches from his face, Stephens eyes following the blade to see it bury itself into another hound. Buster running shortly behind grabs it and spins sending a slash of air through the trees sending a massive barrage of leaves to block their pursers view. The two start running into the woods as the retreat from the hounds. Now running through the forest blind and panicked Stephen would suddenly get stopped by Busters hand pulling him off his feet and setting Stephen on the ground.

"Buster what the hell was that! We just ran from some demonic looking hounds and some kind of inferinity monster! I want answers right now!" A very demanding tone now ruled Stephen's speech and anger in his eyes. "What are you not telling me?"

"Fine, I'll tell you this. You are considered a threat to power structure of this land, because of that the whole world save some, is wanting to kill you or bring you in. Now shut up you big baby and let me think!" Looking around Busters eyes would scan the tree line seemingly a thousand times over. "Okay we aren't lost but we are in the one part of the forest I didn't want to be in.. Watch your step. This is the land of traptrix. They have seemingly over a thousand trap holes surrounding their land." Watching the ground carefully as he taps his sword in front of him before he takes a step. Stephen following Busters exact path the sound of the wind howling through the trees, combined with the constant threat of being swallowed by the ground created a very eerie feeling.

"Hey Buster, I know your trying to keep us alive, but can you say something this forest is starting to get to me."

"Stephen, just keep calm all of you have to do is stay behind me, and we will get out of here." Busters each step seeming more forced then the last he would stop and look around again. "Do you hear that?" Buster lifting his sword as he looks around. "It sounds like signing, be careful, I don't have a good feeling about this place at all." The signing get louder as they both continue to walk through the trees.

"Come play with us, come play with us, come play with us so that we can feed." The phrase being repeated over and over, as they look around, a slow almost careful drum beat being heard now as the voices start to sign in rhythm to the beat. The sound almost coming from ever angel; Buster puts his hand up telling Stephen to stop. "Stop here, they are surrounding us. They will strike very soon. Do you know how to use a blade?"

Stephen replying with "Yes, I can.. do you have a spare?"

"No, but there might be one on the ground, I stepped on a dead body just a second ago. Go to my left and see what you can find." Buster watching the trees as the forest itself seemed to encroach on the two of them. Stephen finding the body looks over the corpse, finding a small pair of swords. Quickly picking them up he would stand back to back with Buster. "Hey Stephen, I want to let you know we can make it through this. Just be careful and watch your blind sides when you can, oh and lastly fight like one possessed by the lords themselves." The woods begin to turn a dark shade of red as a light can be seen from the advancing creatures. "By my blade, I live. By my life, I serve. And through my service, I welcome Valhalla." Buster finishing his speech as the trees come alive and insect warriors run out of the woods and into the little clearing the two stood. "Valhalla, spare room for two and hell have room for my enemy!" Buster yells as Stephen yells with him. The two begin to brace themselves as the horde walks towards them. Swords drawn the first couple would run at the two, Stephen using his sword in the left hand to block and using the other sword to swing and catching the bug in the chest as a scream of pain would be let out. Buster stepping out of the way of the blades and quickly bringing his sword around his body in a low but fast swing cleaving one in half and taking the others head with his spare hand and crushing it. Blood spraying over his armor as the moonlight peeps through the canopy overhead. The insects smile as the send five at the two this time, Stephen swings at one who easily avoids it by backing up. Buster quickly impaling one with his sword picking him up and slamming him into another insect knight. Turns to see a blade bounce off his armor and punches the bug in the chest as its chest slowly gives in and he gets sent back a couple steps. Stephen turning in a mad spin taking the punched bugs head clean off its shoulders along with slashing another a couple times in the chest. The knights begin to take a couple steps back, their numbers cut down easily, they all look at each other. "Send in the dragon!" A cloaked red haired figure said behind the rest of the insects, as the insects all back up one horn could be heard and the two warriors would watch them nervously.

"I call upon Black Rose Dragon! Come forth and listen to the one you obey, but first let me offer my sacrifices!" The figures hand hits the floor as her knights disappear and in their place Black Rose Dragon would be looking down at them its wings curled around its body. "Black Rose Dragon I ask you to demolish these pests to protect our land!" The figure smiles and then almost in perfect sync the dragons wings would uncurl and send flower petals all around the two. Black rose would then look at them and with roar as black flames would forms around its mouth in a orb like shape. "Black Rose Dragon! Rose Thorn Blast!" The dragon shooting the blast would hit the two before they could react both falling to the ground. Buster looking over at Stephen who would be face down in the dirt, would slowly get up with a loud, blood filled scream. "You die here! You dragon abomination!" Raising his sword over his head, Buster would jump up and swing hitting the dragon as it would disappear into a cloud of smoke along with the figure. "Congrats you lived once, but next time you wont" As the smoke disappears the sun would appear over the trees and Buster would collapse onto the ground.

(A/N Hey guys hope you liked this next chapter! Sorry had writers block so I made it my longest one yet! Anyways I want to say thanks for still reading.)


End file.
